One More Chance
by BuffyPikeBike
Summary: Gina thinks she can't ever forgive Dylan for his betrayal but will he convince her to give him one more chance for the sake of their love? ... A quick Gina/Dylan one shot I wrote for a flash fiction challenge.


**One More Chance**

_**I wrote this in 30 minutes for a super quick flash fiction challenge at my Gylan site. The theme was "forgiveness". I hope it turned out okay!**_

"Gina, if you just let me explain –"

"No, Dylan, for once you are going to listen to what I have to say." She folded her arms as she watched him sink down onto the sofa with a resigned look on his face. His gorgeous face. How she loved that face even though everything that came out of that perfect mouth was a total lie.

"You picked Kelly – again. Bringing her back to our place and kissing her on our couch and defiling every memory we ever made here and –"

"Gina –"

"Shut up, Dylan, I'm not done. You want to screw Kelly? Go right ahead because I will never try to stop you. Not again. I am tired of fighting the inevitable because you are always going to pick her. It may hurt to walk away but I can't forgive you for this. I can't forgive you for making me love you so damn much and then ripping it all way. I can't forgive you for stomping all over my heart again and again. I can't forgive you for making me believe in forever and then snatching that dream away." The tears came then and though she fought them valiantly, they gave way anyhow. "I can't forgive you for making me believe you could have one day loved me too. And I'm done. I am just done."

"You've had your say, Gina, can I have mine?" Dylan asked.

"No. I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. We are done so you can run to your precious Kelly and have a really nice life with her. Though I swear, Dylan, she will never love you as much as I do."

She headed towards the door then, trying to hold her head high, and made it onto the porch before he was grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. She kicked and screamed but he held on tight. "Let me go, Dylan, let me go!" she screamed. "Just let me free. I can't do this anymore."

He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Gina. I love you. I couldn't say it before for some reason but now –"

She twisted violently in his arms and slammed a hand across his cheek. He winced. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare tell me you love me now that I am walking out. You don't get to do this. You don't get to pull me back in because you are a selfish bastard!" She then sobbed out a plea. "Let me go. Let me go. Please. I can't take this anymore."

"Is that what you really want?"

"I wanted a future with you, Dylan, but that won't happen so yes, leaving is the next best thing."

Dylan nodded and released his grip on her. She looked once into his eyes, thought she saw pained regret there, but she didn't buy into it anymore. She was done with Dylan McKay forever.

XoXoXo

Two weeks later, she found out she was expecting his baby. It was the worst thing that ever could have happened to her. Because she knew that if Dylan found out, he would say and do all the right things for a bit and then eventually fall back into old patterns. That uncertainty was no healthy situation for a baby. She had grown up unloved and unwanted, and she would never do that to a child.

So three days after discovering she was pregnant, she booked an appointment at a clinic and went to have the procedure done. She lay back on the table and the kindly doctor asked her once more if she was sure she knew what she was doing and she finally admitted that she had no damn clue. The doctor encouraged her to give it some time and think things through and she reluctantly agreed. A baby changed everything and she needed time to clear her mind.

She found herself at the airport the next day booking a flight to New York City. She would keep the baby but Dylan would never know. Was she punishing him by not letting him know his own child? She didn't want to believe so but she had her doubts deep down.

She was waiting for the flight when she spotted none other than Dylan charging through the crowd towards her. She started to stand and walk the other way but he was lightly grasping her wrist and pulling her to him. "Dylan …"

"You did all the talking that day, Gina, now it's my turn."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"I know and I don't blame you but I'm selfish, Gina. I could live without you but I don't want to. I fucked up because I was a coward. You have this power over me no one else ever has so in the moment Kelly was there, I just wanted to sever that connection. I knew I would mess up everything eventually and thought I should cut those damn apron strings before things went any further but the moment you saw me and looked into my eyes, I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I have spent my life being a coward but I don't want to do that anymore. I want to fight for you. I _will _fight for you. Please don't leave and take my heart with you."

"Dylan, that's a nice speech …"

"It's all true. I am spilling my feelings here, Gina. They are real and they won't go away so please stay. I know you can't forgive me right away but maybe one day …"

Gina looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to forgive you but … maybe … someday … I just need a little time, okay?"

"Take all the time you need just don't leave town. I couldn't take that."

"Dylan, it's not that easy. There is another person involved in all of this who needs me to do what's best for them."

"What do you –" He moved his eyes to her hand which was cupping her still-flat stomach. "Gina, ohmigod."

"I know… But don't you get it? This baby deserves a father who won't flake when things get tough. If you can't promise me that …"

"Somehow, Gina, someway I am going to convince you that you and our baby are my whole world. I swear that. Just don't leave. Give us this chance. Give me this chance to make everything right between us."

"Don't promise me all of that if you can't do it."

"I will try my damndest but I know I can't be what I need to be if you walk away now."

Gina nodded. "You've got one chance, Dylan, one chance."

"I will make it count," he swore and for the first time ever, she believed him.

FINIS


End file.
